dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Bard (New Earth)
Real Name: Jason Bard Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Reed Montel Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Gotham City Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Detective Comics 392 (1969) History Jason Bard was a police officer with the Gotham City Police Department working under James Gordon. This is where he met Barbara Gordon for the first time. Jason received a knee injury when Killer Moth shot him in the knee at Lance Investigations, which was owned by Larry Lance. The injury forced Jason to leave the GCPD and pursue other ventures. It was after this that he opened up his own private investigations and his relationship with Barbara began. The two dated for sometime and they were even engaged to be married at one point. After she was shot and paralyzed by the Joker, Barbara felt that Jason couldn't protect her and she broke off their engagement. They would not meet again for several years. Barbara (now known as Oracle), sent Black Canary on a mission to the island of Rheelasia. While she was here, she saw Jason who was using the fake identity of Reed Montel and he was apparently on the other side of the law now. As it turns out, Jason was working undercover and he was contracted by a family to find Brendan and Daria Fiske. They were kidnapped and taken to Rheelasia, however they attempted to escape and they were killed. Black Canary was captured and Jason had to give up his cover and identity to try and save her. After Jason's identity was revealed to the kidnappers, they attacked him and Jason was knocked unconscious. Both he and Black Canary were captured and forced to work in the fields on the island. Black Canary was planning to escape with Jason's help, but it was revealed that the attack caused Jason to lose his eyesight and he would be unable to help her escape the island. Together the two were able to escape the island after a fight with Hellhound and some Rheelasian mercenaries. Jason learned to deal with his blindness pretty well and he continued to operate his private investigation agency. Jason made contact with Barbara because he said that he missed her and missed talking to her. Barbara wasn't very interested; however, she suggested the two of them develop a professional relationship. She offered to call him with any information when she had any or when she had a job that he could do for her. Jason came to visit her and he learned for the first time about her paralysis and why Babs broke off their engagement. Some time later Barbara came to Jason's offices offering him a job. Jason underwent several operations to cure his blindness and they worked; he had his full vision back. While Barbara was there, Jason confessed that he still felt very strongly about her, but she could not offer the same to him. According to Jason, there wasn't "a woman alive that could make me forget her." He decided to mask his feelings for her and accept the job that she was offering him. Babs sent Jason to Cannes to keep an eye on Black Canary. While there, he was attacked on the beach by three men and easily defeated them. Jason was to look into the man who Dinah was now dating. Jason discovered that the man was Ra's Al Ghul and he captured Jason and took him aboard his boat. With Black Canary vouching for him, Jason was allowed to leave Ra's boat and went back to his hotel with Dinah. He told her that her new boyfriend was Ra's Al Ghul, but she refused to believe Jason and Barbara. Dinah returned to Ra's and Jason was instructed to leave Cannes and that Barbara would help Dinah. One Year Later After Batman's return from a year-long tour of the world, the Bat-Signal was shown in the sky for the first time in over a year, and many Gotham City citizens responded with joy, while other less scrupulous citizens were nervous about it. Jason Bard had no idea that Batman is back. Soon after, Batman appeared in Bard's home late at night, offering him a flush, weekly retainer to act as Batman's investigator during the daylight hours. Bard accepted, and handed over a folder of evidence to convict the woman he had just slept with of killing her husband. Jason's first task was to investigate the disappearance of the super-villain Orca. His investigation revealed that Orca was married to Terry Capshaw. Jason met with Terry to find out what he could about Orca's disappearance. During their conversation, Terry was shot and killed by the Tally Man, who then shot Jason in the arm as he reached for his gun. As Jason lied on the floor, the Tally Man aimed his gun and fired, but Jason was able to knock him down. Using his cane and karate, Jason subdued the Tally Man and called Batman to inform the Dark Knight of his progress, only to learn that Harvey Dent was, once again, Two-Face. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 175 lbs (79 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Hand-to-hand fighting, marksmanship, criminology, and athletics. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * Jason Bard at Wikipedia References * DC Comics Encyclopedia ---- Category:Detectives